After Shock
by Lou1983
Summary: A fiction based on the Fire Fighting drama Steel River Blues.The crew get a shock when two old faces appear at the station and begin to cause trouble


A fan fiction Based on the Series Steel River Blues

All original characters owned by ITV except the new ones which are my own.

After Shock

The crew get a shock when two old faces appear at the station and begin to cause trouble.

"Can you give me a hand" Stuart shouted across the yard.

Julie had just arrived for her shift.

"Yeah, sure. What's all this." said Julie pointing at the boxes

"They arrived just before, it's the stuff from my ex, she said that she would send it but I don't have any room in my flat. Bill said it would be ok to store it here for a while."

Julie grabbed one of the boxes, as she lifted it the DVD's and CD's spilled out onto the yard.

"I'm sorry" she said still trying to keep hold of the box and collect the DVD's off the floor.

Stuart rushed over to help her. "Don't worry; I might just get rid of them. They remind me of the ex."

Julie looked down at him. "Wow she must have been a bitch…sorry."

Stuart took the box from Julie

"No it's ok; I spent too long trying to keep her happy even though it wasn't working out."

"This is my favourite film" she said as she put the last DVD in the box.

"You can have it if you like, it was one of mine" replied Stuart

"Cheers" Julie sounded surprised.

"Maybe I can take you out for a drink later to say thanks for all your help." he asked.

"Sounds good, there's a nice bar close to here." replied Julie.

"Chop, chop you two," Bill interrupted them.

Julie and Stuart rushed over to join in with roll call.

"Blue Watch at ease," called Bill

"Alpha 1 will be Myself, Fire Fighter Priestley, Fire Fighter Tanner Driving, Fire Fighter Gupta and Fire Fighter Coulson, Alpha 2 will be Fire Fighter Barnes, Fire Fighter Hussain, Fire Fighter Milton driving, Fire Fighter Lloyd and Fire Fighter Priestley."

"Blue Watch chun."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Groups of youths were watching closely as two police cars pulled into the Partridge estate.

"Pigs, oink, oink" they shouted at the four officers of the Middlesbrough Police force as they pulled up along side one of the houses, they got out and walked through the gate of house No 32.

One of the officers knocked loudly on the battered front door, the red paint was peeling and it had obviously been kicked a few times by the scuff marks at the bottom, the other officers waited patiently.

A large lady dressed in her nighty and slippers answered the door.

"What do you want" she snapped.

"Sergeant Williams," he pulled his badge out of his jacket

"We are her to arrest Kevin and Denis Gacy on the suspicion on causing ABH"

Three of the officers pushed past Mrs Gacy and entered the house

"Oi you can't go up there" she shouted at them.

They ran upstairs to one of the rooms where music was playing very loudly, two of the officers swung the open the door, Kevin who was lying on his bed saw the two tall police officers standing in front of him, he dived to one side to try and get past the two officers but they held him down and hand cuffed him.

"Get off me" he yelled trying to spit at the officers.

In the bedroom next door Denis who was still asleep woke up to see two police officer burst through his door and grab him

"You have the right to remain silent" yelled one of the officers.

Denis looked sleepy and confused as both boys were dragged out of the front door in front of the crowd who were now waiting outside.

The jeering crowd were now being held back by the remaining officers.

At the police station Sgt Moss had detained Kevin and Denis Gacy over the injury to George Barnes.

The boys were sitting in two separate cells, around them drunks were rattling at the doors.

Two police officers escorted Kevin to a room where he would be interviewed.

"Get off" Kevin tried to struggle free.

The officer pushed him into the almost empty room. Inside was a table, two chairs and a tape machine.

A burly police man shoved him towards the plastic chair.

Denis was taken to another room. He sat sobbing while the officer read him his rights.

"I'm sorry he wailed, I never meant for anyone to get hurt"

"It's too late now sonny, the damage is done and we have to reprimand you for what you have done." Replied the Officer

"It was Kevin's idea," Dennis looked up his eyes were red and puffy "It was just for a laugh, I didn't think we would hit it"

"Why do you boys think it is such a good idea to smash bricks into fire engines huh, I mean do you have any idea how dangerous it is? Not only could you injure the occupants of the fire appliance but you are also endangering members of the public when there are no fire fighters to tackle a blaze.

"I know we were stupid" cried Denis.

The sergeant glared at him "Well unfortunately you are too young to be properly punished but I'm sure we can find you something for you to do to repay the community for your crimes."

The boys were charged, put on probation and ordered to do community service as punishment.

"I don't want to see you here again. Ok. You don't want to end up in clink like your old man do you?" Sgt Moss pointed at Kevin and Denis.

They just shrugged back Kevin looked at Sgt Moss "Better than getting a job."

"Well maybe you should try it someday instead of wasting my time." replied Sgt Moss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few days later…

At the fire station Sgt Moss had arrived to tell Bill that Kevin and Denis Gacy would be helping out at the station.

"Well you know that this will ruffle a few feathers. You can't blame our lot if it kicks off. Tony is still pretty angry about the accident and George's suicide." Bill explained to Sgt Moss.

"This might just make them realise what they have done, and how many people they have hurt." replied Sgt Moss.

"I think you should have a word with Tony first" Bill looked out of the window of his office.

Tony had arrived at the station.

"Tony, can I have a word with you in my office?" Bill called out the door

"Tony this is Sgt Moss"

"Yes I think we have met already" replied Tony shaking his hand.

"How are you?" asked Sgt Moss

"Ok" said Tony.

"Sit down Sgt Moss has some news"

"We arrested the Gacy brothers over the injury to your brother, they were charged and as punishment we asked the station officer if it would be ok to have them help around here"

"What! You are joking, with all they've done they should be locked up." gasped Tony

"Unfortunately they are too young to be sent to prison and it is not a crime that is bad enough for them to be sent to a detention centre, so doing community service might make them realise what they have done." explained Sgt Moss.

Bill looked at Tony

"Everyone deserves a second chance don't you think?"

Tony shrugged

"I suppose" he replied

"Thank you, I must be off. If there are any problems just give us a call" Sgt Moss shook there hands.

In the appliance bay Roger and Asif were checking the equipment.

"Alan wouldn't be to happy to hear about Julie seeing Stuart" said Asif

"Oh yeah and Alan isn't too happy about hearing this from you two"

They turned around and Alan was leaning against the appliance.

"We were only kidding Alan" replied Roger.

A car pulled into the yard Kevin and Denis got out. The crew, who were busy doing maintenance duty on the appliances, stopped what they were doing.

"Hey isn't that the guys who bricked the engine" shouted Dave loud enough that they heard him. As he did Bill appeared.

"Now that's enough, they are guests here weather we like it or not" Bill replied

"Denis and Kevin will be joining us for a few weeks to show them what we do because obviously they think that being a fire-fighter is a joke" He glared at the two boys standing in front of him.

Bill took Denis and Kevin around the station. Walking around with the boys, Bill pointed out all the different rooms and which places were off limits.

"My office, the control room and the dorms are private if I catch you going into any of those rooms you will be down the police station explaining yourself to Sgt Moss, do I make myself clear."

They were back in the appliance bay when Mick Hammond arrived to make sure everything was ok

"How's it going, not to much agro with our boys I hope? I don't want to have to take this to the head of police and ruin our relations with them."

Bill turned to look at the two boys

"No don't worry. I will take care of any problems."

"Good on you bonny lad, well I must be off" replied D.O Hammond

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Up in the Dorm Julie was getting her stuff out the locker. She shut the door; Alan was standing behind it.

"God, dad I didn't see you there."

"I think we need to have a chat" said Alan "I've heard that you and the new lad Stuart are seeing each other."

"Well not exactly. We went out for a drink." Julie said rather flustered.

Alan leaned against the locker

"Look I don't really mind, but I don't like you keeping secrets from me. The rest of the crew seem to know more about what you get up to than I do!"

"Ok dad but don't let on to mum its bad enough she didn't want me to become a fire-fighter, let alone go out with one." Julie smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Kevin and Denis had arrived at the station after school. Bill greeted them in the yard

"Denis, you will be going with Sunil and Andy to show a group at a community centre a fire safety demonstration."

"Kevin, you will stay here and help clean the appliances."

Kevin turned around, Nicky who was standing behind him chucked a mop towards him he reached to get it but it fell to the floor.

"Not a very good start is it?" she glared at him.

"Bitch" he shouted back.

"Now that's enough, just get on with it" Bill replied

At the local community Sunil and Andy were demonstrating the importance of having a smoke alarm.

Denis sat at the back of the room loudly chewing gum.

Sunil beckoned Denis in to the crowd that were gathered around the table with the alarms on

"Come here for a minuet"

"We want to show all the people here how to use a fire extinguisher"

Denis's face lit up, he walked over to where Sunil and Andy were standing.

"Right imaging that there is a fire,"

Sunil picked up the extinguisher, "you unhook the hose from the side"

Andy grabbed Denis putting his hands behind his back…

"then you aim it at the fire and hold down the lever", water started to gush out of the hose, Denis who was being held got a cold blast from the extinguisher much to the amusement of the crowd who were falling about laughing.

Denis went red in the face as rang the water out of the bottoms of his trousers.

After the demonstration Sunil and Andy took Denis back to the station

"See it's not too bad really. We can save lives without having to go to call out's as well" said Sunil.

"Have you got one of these?" Andy threw a smoke detector in his direction.

Denis fumbled the box trying not to let it fall out of his hands.

"Not at the moment, but we are supposed to be getting a visit from you guys to install one."

Sunil looks at Andy and smiled….

The crew of Alpha 2 were out checking on fire alarms at the Partridge estate. The crew split up into two teams. Julie and Jeremy went to the house at no 32. Tony and Asif went the other side of the street and Stuart stayed on the appliance.

Julie knocked on the door; from outside they could hear shouts coming from inside two people were arguing.

"No you silly cow, it was Nick who didn't know if he was the father of Chantell's baby, Jason the bloke who's she's been seeing since last month." Boomed the first voice

"Oh I get confused she's had more boyfriends than I've had hot dinners" replied the other voice.

Julie and Jeremy looked at each other.

"After you" Julie smiled at Jeremy.

"No, no its lady's first" replied Jeremy

Mrs Gacy opened the door the rotund lady was still wearing her nighty even though it was 3 in the afternoon, in one hand she held what was left of a cigarette and in the other hand she had the TV remote. The sound on the TV boomed through the house and there was a strong smell of cigarette smoke.

"Hello, Mrs Gacy," said Julie looking down at the clipboard she was holding, we are here to fit you a smoke alarm can we come in?"

Through the haze of smoke they could see the T.V the two people on the screen were still arguing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Creeping up the stairs Kevin checked to see if anyone was around, Alpha 1 had arrived back at the station and he could hear voices coming from the mess discussing Boro's game the night before.

"I though he was off side" Dave said "Bloody ref, needs to get his eyes tested"

Kevin crept past the door; inside everyone was busy having a tea break. Carefully he pushed open the door to the dorm he knew the Alpha 2 wouldn't be back yet.

Inside the dorm was dark, he edged his way past the lockers he tried a couple but they were locked, he shook the locks hoping they would spring open.

The eyes on the lockers looked even more frightening staring out of the darkness.

He spotted one that was open a little he carefully prised it open, inside were spare clothes, a few pictures and other little things that were not worth much.

He moved the clothes, underneath he spotted a black wallet inside was a picture of three children smiling for the camera on a beach. He opened it up; tucked inside were a couple of twenty pound notes.

He looked back to check there was no one around then quickly put the crisp bank notes inside his pocket.

Carefully he closed the locker, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something, then from the other side of the room he saw a shadow move in the darkness, he stood frozen as it disappeared behind the lockers 'it was most probably someone playing a joke on him' he thought to himself.

From the other side of the lockers he could hear the faint sound of breathing; slowly he edged his way along to the door the breathing was getting louder. He felt a pressure on his shoulder like some one was touching him he jumped back and bumped into the door, the watch heard the noise from the mess.

Kevin grabbed for the door handle trying to get away from whatever was in the room with him the door swung open and he fell out into the corridor.

The crew who had heard all the banging were standing above him as he scrambled to his feet; the money that he had put into his pocket was now on the floor.

"What's going on here" said Bill moving to the front of the crowd.

"Looks like someone's seen the ghost" replied Roger smiling.

The now pale looking Kevin was being helped to his feet by Dave and Andy he tried to struggle free but they pinned him against the wall.

Bill looked at Nicky and smiled "Call the police"

"I don't know Gov, I think he might have learnt his lesson" she replied handing the money over to Bill.

"Let him go boys"

Dave and Andy shoved Kevin to one side, calmly Bill walked over to him

"If I ever see you here again I will deal with you personally next time you got it"

Kevin ran down the stairs and out in to the yard. They heard the screech of tires as his car sped away from the station.

Julie was coming up the stairs she was met by the Alpha 1 crew who were standing outside the dorm.

"What's going on? We've just seen a car coming out of yard it nearly hit us."

"Let's just say we won't be seeing much of Kevin Gacy around here anymore" smiled Nicky "That ghost does have its uses"

Julie looked at them blankly "Right"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A small battery powered radio blared out in the kitchen, the radio was in competition with the T.V in the front room and the bacon that was sizzling away in the frying pan, in the other room a woman was sitting on a battered beige sofa with a cigarette in her hand.

"Is it ready yet?" she called through to the other room.

"No" a voice shouted back.

Above the stairs was the new smoke alarm that had been fitted days ago, it was open and the batteries had been removed to power the small radio that was filling the kitchen with sound.

"Here ya are" said Denis to his mother.

He shoved the plate onto her lap.

"Got any brown sauce?" she replied.

"Get it yourself" he called back.

He picked up the frying pan and put it onto the back burner, he turned the knob on the cooker to the left to turn it off, and the flame died away as the gas went out.

Balancing his plate in one hand and the bottles of brown sauce and ketchup in the other Denis made his way through to the lounge at the front of the house.

As they sat watching the T.V the gas that was supposed to be out was reignited by a small flame that was still burning.

Above the flames the handle of the frying pan began to melt under the heat. The flames licked at the pan catching the towel that had be thrown onto the work unit next to it alight.

Quietly the flames began to spread along the worktop devouring anything it its path.

In the other room the mother and son now were asleep there plates still on the table in front of them, unaware that the fire was taking hold.

A dense layer of smoke had begun to form above there heads. The choking black smoke had filled the hall and part of the lounge.

Denis choked as he came too. The smoke filled his lungs making it hard for him to catch his breath.

"Mum, Mum," he shook her trying to wake her up.

Denis crawled out into the hall he could see the flames in the kitchen; he turned to look the other way.

Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to remember if he had actually learnt anything from the safety talk.

By now a large group of people had gathered outside, they were shouting and screaming as they realised there were people still inside.

Smoke was now billowing out of the windows of the upstairs rooms.

"Help" he called out to them but the roar of the flames drowned out this voice.

He headed back into the lounge his mother was still unconscious on the sofa he tried to move her, he pulled her over to the edge of the sofa she dropped onto the floor, he fought for breath as he made his way across the floor. Crawling over to the door he pushed it shut trying his best to keep the smoke out he grabbed some cushions from the sofa and placed them at the foot of the door.

"Mum you have to wake up" Denis tried desperately shaking her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julie was leaning over to get a clean t-shirt off her bed; she didn't hear Stuart creeping up behind her.

He put his hands over here eyes.

"Guess who?" came the voice from behind her

"Bloody hell man, I didn't hear you coming" she turned to look at him.

She couldn't resist his amazing blue eyes

"Sorry" he kissed her softly,

"We might get caught"

"Makes it even more romantic" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"But what if someone comes in" she whispered

"I don't know if I can wait till our shift finishes" he pulled at the t-shirt she was wearing.

Katy put down the lip gloss she had just finished using. In front of her the computer screen flickered as numbers and letters flashed by.

"I can't believe Julie she's such a lucky girl we didn't even get a look in with Stuart" said Katy

"Why are you so bothered I thought you were seeing someone?" replied Sandra

"I can dream can't I" she laughed.

A call came in over the phone.

"Yes, two persons reported in a house fire" Katy signalled to Sandra

"No 32 Partridge estate, two appliances."

Sandra hit the alarm

The bells rang out around the station interrupting Julie and Stuart.

"Looks like your gonna have to wait a bit longer" said Julie.

She burst out of the dorm followed by Stuart who was still arranging his clothes, meeting the others running for the pole drop.

"Ooh" Jeremy smiled at her "Looks like some ones been getting some action"

The others laughed.

She batted Jeremy round the head then dropped down to the pole.

"Young love aye" Nicky looked over and smiled at Julie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the estate crowds of people had begun to gather outside no 32.

The two appliances pulled up outside the house which was now billowing smoke from most of the windows.

Bill shouted over the noise of the engines

"Julie, Sunil, Asif, Jeremy get your BA gear on your going in. Dave, Tony get a hose round the back on the kitchen. Alan call for back up."

Julie and Asif moved towards the door with the hose. Behind Sunil and Jeremy followed them.

"Stand back" shouted Asif.

He kicked at the door trying to break it down; on the third kick it swung open a thick plume of smoke engulfed them they all ducked down not knowing if they would have a flash over.

As the smoke cleared they slowly edged there way into the house.

"Check the room on the left." Called Julie

The tried the handle but the door was stuck. Julie pushed against it forcing it open with her shoulder.

Searching through the thick smoke they spotted two figures on the floor.

"Gov, we've go two casualties" Asif called across the radio. "We need back up"

Jeremy and Sunil appeared at the door

"You take the mother we've got the boy" shouted Asif though his B.A kit.

They turned the boy over his face was blackened by the smoke

"That's Denis" Asif looked at Julie.

"He's Breathing lets get him out of here quickly" called Julie.

Carefully they carried him out of the smoke filled house. Outside paramedics were waiting.

Kevin had arrived back at the house

"Where's my brother" he shouted at Bill "I want to see him"

Pushing past the fire fighters and the paramedics Kevin spotted Denis being put into the ambulance

"Where's Mum" he shouted at Denis.

"She is being brought out now" Bill put his hand on Kevin's shoulder

Jeremy and Sunil brought out Mrs Gacy.

Sunil took Kevin to one side "She's going to be fine, you can go with her" He patted Kevin on the back.

"Fires out" Tony called over the radio

Bill walked over to Julie and Asif who were helping to damp down.

"Good work, they're going to be fine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sunil jumped down from the cab and slammed the door of the appliance shut.

Standing outside in the front yard Kevin had been waiting for the watch to return from the shout.

"Hi" Kevin smiled at the crew who were gathered around the appliance putting the gear away

"I just wanted to let you guys know Denis and Mum are doing fine. He hasn't shut up about you lot rescuing him. He wants to be a fire fighter now. I'm really sorry about all the things I've done if there's any way I can make it up…"

"Look don't worry I think you've learned your lesson. We are here to help so messing around trying to stop us from getting to shouts isn't going to help save people"

Kevin spotted Bill getting out of the appliance; he walked over to where he was standing. He stretched out his hand in a gesture of his appreciation.

"Thanks" Kevin said is a low voice.

"Well done boy's there goes another happy customer" smiled Bill patting Sunil on the back as he passed him.

"Im getting hungry what's for dinner Andy?" Sunil asked

"You're always thinking about your stomach Suni" laughed Andy.


End file.
